Mi lobito
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Sirius le ha dado muchas vueltas y ha decidido contarle por fin a Remus lo que siente por él.


**Título:** Mi lobito

 **Rated:** K(más)

 _I don't own HP_ _or any of the characters._

 **Pairing:** Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus)

 **Sumary:** Slash, relación hombre/hombre.

 **Numero de palabras:** 2.178

 **N. de A.:** Este es un fic resubido y re-editado. Del 2.013-2.014. Con la Purga del 2016 borré todos los fics y ahora que he encontrado alguno por ahí suelto pues estoy resubiendo alguno. ¡Disfrutad! La coca cada día está más cara... por eso ya no hago N de A tan largas. Notas de Autor, por cierto.

* * *

 **Mi** **lobi** **to.**

* * *

 **I**

Sirius Black era el mujeriego más conocido de Hogwarts. En su sexto curso en Gryffindor, y con sus 16 años, todas las chicas se derretían por él, incluso algunos chicos lo hacían. A él eso le encantaba, ya que no solo le gustaban las mujeres, era bisexual. Muchos lo sabían, la mayoría ya lo había probado.

Pero el perro más perro de Hogwarts sólo tenía ojos para un chico, el único chico que no había caído en sus redes. El único chico al que no se atrevía a besar, por miedo a que se apartara. Sólo había una persona en todo el mundo, en todo el maldito universo que había conseguido su corazón. Al que necesitaba besar y abrazar todo el día, al único que sería capaz de verdad de ser fiel siempre, porque era lo único que necesitaba. Su Remie, su lobito, su mejor amigo.

Pero claro, Remus no se daba ni cuenta, él no se fijaba que cada palabra que decía hacía que Sirius perdiera el aliento. No era una simple atracción, ni ganas de echar un polvo. Uno como había echado con muchas personas, y esa era una de las razones por las que Sirius pensaba que Remus jamás se fijaría en él.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en la clase de Transformaciones, fingiendo que fingía que oía a la profesora McGonagall. Pero realmente solo observaba a Remus, frente a él e intentando que James Potter, que estaba a su lado dibujando cosas en su pergamino, no se percatara de esto. Observaba su trasero perfecto, que tantas veces había deseado acariciar mientras besaba esos labios tan perfectos que él tenía.

Pero claro, ¿cómo se iba a fijar él en Sirius?

Levantó la vista y volvió de sus pensamientos para contemplar a una bruja de unos 40 años, paró frente a él y golpeando su varita contra su mano mirándole seriamente.

—Señor Black —dijo esta subiéndose levemente las gafas para mirarlo—. Si ya ha vuelto a este planeta y ya ha terminado de pensar en a-saber-qué, atienda lo que queda de clase o me veré obligada a castigarle.

Y dicho esto, la bruja volvió tras la mesa del profesor y continuó explicando los hechizos avanzados. Sirius estuvo todo lo atento que pudo, al menos mostrar, y prefirió no volver a mirarle el culo al hombre lobo en toda la clase.

* * *

 **II**

Al acabar la clase, Sirius tomó sus cosas y se fue al lago, sin mirar ni hablar con nadie, deseando encontrarse allí a Severus para poder pagar con él el hecho de no atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos a Lupin, y ya de paso divertirse un poco con él. Caminó a paso rápido para no chocarse con algún conocido y tener que pararse a hablar con nadie. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que no estaba Snape, así que se sentó frustrado, apretando los puños con fuerza y golpeando el suelo. Alzó un poco la vista y se encontró yendo hacía él a la última persona que deseaba ver o escuchar en esos momentos, enamorado como un idiota y en el que su corazón se volvía loco de solo pensar en estar con Remus. Más que la persona, las personas. Allí, frente a él, de pie. Como pidiendo permiso para sentarse aunque ambos sabían que se iban a sentar aunque Canuto no quisiera. Se trataba de su amigo, James Potter, y junto a él. Abrazándolo por la cintura, esta Lily Evans. Quien al fin había aceptado salir con James y que ahora parecía arrepentida de no haber empezado a salir antes con él. Se comportaban como una pareja cursi, algo que dio a Sirius arcadas y envidia a la vez. Él quería estar así con Remus, que lo despertase a besos todos los días, que lo despertase a besos. Dios, ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En qué lo había convertido el hombre lobo que apenas sabía todo lo que sentía por él?

James y Lily, aun besándose, se sentaron frente a Sirius. Ella se sentó sobre él, y él la abrazo por la cintura, mirando los dos a Sirius. Ambos sabían que le pasaba, era obvio-.

—¿Aun no te has atrevido a decírselo, verdad? —preguntó ella, preocupada por el estado en el que se veía Sirius.

—Claro que no se ha atrevido —dijo James en tono casi sarcástico y acusador—. ¿No ves que es un cobarde?

—¡No soy un cobarde! —ladró Canuto mirándolo asqueado—. Es solo que no quiero perderlo, ni quiero que me rompa el corazón si me dice que no.

—Black, te has tirado a medio Hogwarts y lo has intentado con el otro medio, nunca te ha importado lo que dijeran, pensaran o que consecuencias tuviera. Ni cuando McGonagall casi te hechiza por intentar besarla y tirarle los tejos —puntualizó Lily—. ¿Qué diferencia a Remus del resto?

—Que a Remie —se acercó a ellos como si lo que fuese a decir fuese un secreto—, lo amo, y mucho. Hasta los huesos.

—Sirius Black —dijo en tono dramático Cornamenta—. ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado?

Sirius asintió rápidamente y se levantó antes de seguir con esta estúpida conversación que no iba a ningún sitio. Antes de permitir a James o Lily pudieran reaccionar o siquiera abrir la boca, él comenzó a correr hacía el castillo. A buscar a Remus.

* * *

 **III**

Sirius buscó a Remus por todo el castillo, para así contárselo todo, o al menos intentarlo. Porque estaba seguro de que cuando lo tuviese delante no se iba a atrever a decírselo, solo iba a balbucear como siempre, pero lo iba a intentar. Lo busco en el Gran Comedor, en la Sala Común, el lago y demás lugares de Hogwarts aunque sabía que no iba a estar allí. Sabía que los TIMOs estaban cerca y que estaría en la biblioteca. Decidió ir por fin a la biblioteca y allí estaba, como ya suponía. Sobre todo porque solía pasarse gran parte del tiempo allí.

Sirius pasó a la biblioteca y vio a Remus, rodeado de montones de libros, y frotándose los hombros. Se sentó a su lado y lo miro sonriendo, notando como este le devolvía la sonrisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco, algo que Sirius no supo porque pasó, e intento controlarse un poco para que su corazón se saliera de su caja torácica.

—¿Estás bien, Remie? —preguntó Sirius al verlo frotarse los hombros por enésima vez en apenas 2 minutos.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, solo estoy un poco dolorido por transportar los libros —suspiró y abrió su libro de "Historia de la Magia". Comenzó a leer varios párrafos y escribir en un pergamino por unos deberos que parece ser que tenían y de los que Sirius no tenía ni idea.

—¿Podría hacer algo para aliviarte? No sé… ¿un masaje? —sijo Black intentando parecer cordial e intentando disimular lo ansioso y necesitado que estaba de tocar su cuerpo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, la verdad —Lunático sonrío un poco cansado y lo miró—. Pero sólo si tú quieres.

—Te lo he ofrecido yo

Se levantó y puso la silla tras Remus, se sentó y puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Tomó ambos hombros y comenzó a masajearlos, lentamente, y disfrutando del tacto con la piel del hombre lobo.

Remus suspiró aliviado, casi como un gemido, al notar el masaje de Sirius y continuó haciendo los deberes como si no pasara nada, mientras Sirius continuó el masaje, aspirando su aroma y sonriendo por cada jadeo de placer que soltaba Remus.

* * *

 **IV**

Al pasar un par de horas Remus acabó todos sus deberes y trabajos y ambos salieron de la biblioteca, Remus acariciando sus hombros pero ahora con alivio ya que el masaje le había hecho que dejara que de dolerle la espalda.

—Gracias Sirius —sonrió Lupin aliviado y acarició de nuevo sus hombros, al parecer para Canuto de forma sensual—. Lo necesitaba.

—No es nada Lunático. Si quieres te llevo los libros, para que lleves menos peso. Yo iba a la habitación y no me importa.

Remus sonrió como hacía mucho que no sonreía, alguien que no fueran sus padres se preocupaba por él, no le importaba su licantropía, a Sirius jamás le importó. Es más, se convirtió en animago por él, para que no estuviese solo en su dura transformación. Estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, algo que no había sentido por nadie y que no había sentido nunca. Una extraña sensación que le dolía y a la vez le gustaba, cuando estaba con él sentía mariposas en el estómago, deseaba estar con Sirius y que nunca se alejara de su lado. Él estaba… ¿enamorado? ¿Lo amaba? No estaba seguro, la verdad es que no lo había sabido pero siempre había habido algo más allá de la simple amistad entre ellos. Y aunque fuera amor, ¿por qué se iba a fijar Sirius en él? Él tenía a la persona que quisiera a sus pies, algunas veces hasta literalmente, ¿qué podía hacer él? La persona más popular de Hogwarts con el menos popular, aunque era su amigo.

Remus volvió a la tierra y le pasó la mitad de los libros a Sirius, que los tomó encantado. "Él solo es un amigo" se repetía Remus una y otra vez por el pasillo que llevaba hacía la Torre de los leones y subiendo a su cuarto por la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Remus se sentó como un indio en la cama de Sirius y dejó sus libros allí.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Remus intentando contener una risa—. No pasa nada porque ponga libros en tu cama. No han explotado ni nada — Miró a Sirius divertido y este rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no va a explotar Remie —se sentó a su lado y sonrió—. ¿Pensabas que pasaría algo?

Remus negó y bajó un poco la cabeza, sonrojado, aunque deseó que Sirius no se fijara en eso. Pensó en su relación con Canuto, desde que entro en Hogwarts. Como él, James y Pete se habían hecho animagos por él y lo apoyaban siempre. Como le defendían siempre, como no había hecho nadie, salvo sus padres. Como tampoco se habían asustado ni habían dicho a nadie lo de su licantropía. Subió un poco la mirada y observó a Sirius observándolo detenidamente, su corazón dio un vuelvo y se puso a mil, parecía que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos apartaron la mirada sonrojados. "Es ahora o nunca" pensaron ambos a la vez y volvieron a unir sus miradas.

Como si cada uno mirase dentro del otro, como si vieran sus almas y no querían ni pensaban dejar de hacerlo. Pero claro, en ambos asolaron las típicas dudas, pensaron en qué pasaría si el otro no les quería.

Pero eso no les importó, Sirius necesitaba a Remus, sus besos, lo sabía desde hacía mucho, más de un año. Pero Remus no lo tenía tan claro, pero lo que si sabía era que estar cerca de Canuto le aliviaba y le calmaba, incluso olvidaba sus heridas.

Sirius tomó la barbilla de Remus, tomando a ambos por sorpresa y haciendo que Lunático se sonrojara más, y lo miró a los ojos acercándolo lentamente a él. Lo más lento que pudo, aspirando ese aroma que tan loco le volvió siempre, lento para darle la oportunidad de echarse atrás, de alejarse de él. Pero no lo hizo, él quería que lo besase, para aliviar sus dudas y para saber lo que sentía por él.

Remus se sonrojó más y cerró los ojos, un poco, nervioso, al sentir la presión de los labios de Sirius contra los suyos. Su primer beso, y no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente permitió que Canuto abriera lentamente sus labios y metiera tímidamente su lengua en la boca de Lunático. Era obvio que no era el primer beso de Sirius, pero intentó hacerlo lento y con delicadeza para no asustar a Lupin. Él no quería llevarlo a la cama, como a los demás, solo quería estar así con Remus todo el día y no separarse de él hasta que sus labios se secaran.

Sirius pasó una mano por la mejilla de Remus y siguió besándolo lentamente, notando como dentro del pecho de Remus que estaba junto al suyo su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente. Ninguno quería separarse del beso.

Remus se separó un poco, sonrojado y con una cara que para Sirius era la cara más adorable y achuchable del mundo. Miró a los ojos a Canuto y sonrió, con un "te quiero" en los labios se volvió a acercar a él a sus labios para besarlo tiernamente. Se tumbó sobre Sirius y pasaron la tarde entre besos, risas y caricias.

Al llegar la noche Colagusano y Cornamenta entraron a la habitación y vieron a Remus y Sirius dormidos, Lupin sobre él, acurrucado en su pecho. Pete soltó una risita burlona y James hizo una arcada fingida. Aunque ambos se alegraron de que sus amigos al fin se hubieran atrevido a contar su amor por el otro y que al fin estuvieran felices u juntos

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡No, no, no nos moverán!**


End file.
